borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Started a Soldier, could use some opinons on builds.
I've been playing Lilith up until point. Now that she's maxed out, I decided to give Roland a try. I made two potential builds. One for soloing and one for groups. This is the group build... http://www.borderlandsthegame.com/skilltree/roland/#01505045050500405505505 As you can see here, I've tried to keep his combat potential high. But at the same time, loading up on support abilities to make him a good healer. 4 in Deploy and 4 in Refire should allow me to keep the Scorpio out as much as possible. This is the solo build... http://www.borderlandsthegame.com/skilltree/roland/#01505545050500405550005 It is similar to the other build, but drops Cauterize and Revive in favor of Overload and Metal Storm. I considered Grit, but I didn't think 5 points in Grit would make a significant difference, since I have Aid Station and Stat. If any of you Soldier players (or anyone else) want to comment, go ahead. Also advice on mods and weapon choices would be helpful. As far as solo builds go (here's mine: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Roland_-_Solo_Operative_%28Malchia117%29 ), I'd personally recommend dropping Aid Station for just Stat. Stat occurs every time you kill an enemy, so it's more frequent than Aid Station, and it's for the same amount of regen. You can take those extra points from Aid Station and max out Deploy, then put 3 or so into Supply Drop. That will make it hard to run out of ammo. Also, you don't seem to have much focus on the Scorpio Turret, so Deploy without Refire seems like it'd make more sense. Then you could drop some points into Grit. It might not seem like a ton of help, but it does help a bit. This will allow you to get ammo with every drop of the Scorpio Turret, help it come out faster with the faster cooldown time, and you'll be able to kill things very well. Hope that helps. :) Malchia117 11:38, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Drop Aid Station, Revive, and Stat, they're useless and requires you and your team to stay close to the turret thus limiting flexibility. Cauterize is much better and allows you to shoot your own teammates at anytime for faster health regen. Put those points into Grit, Overload, and Metal Storm. While your alive, you can always revive teammates. If you're fighting for life, you and your turret can't do anything! At higher levels, a good Support Gunner cmod will give you faster Team Ammo Regen and a Panecea shield will give you faster Health Regen. At higher levels, your turret is most useful as a 'distraction' - through it down and back away while your team flanks the enemies. The turret will hold the enemies main focus and backing away protects you from any rocket/bombardment attacks. At higher levels, turret fire is not effective against enemies, especially bosses and badasses. -- MeMadeIt 19:17, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Maybe someone could link me to a good team build. The solo build is pretty good, thank you. I find it amazing how difficult it is to find 63 point builds for Roland. With Lilith it's easy. She has so many junk skills that 63 points gets you everything you need. (In fact, her red tree is almost all garbage.) I'm thinking of something that will work well with the Support Gunner mod. Now that I think about it, I'm not sure what the best mod is for a team situation. Should I go with a team boost mod? Or just a standard damage increase mod. : Priority - a Support Gunner mod, preferrably with Team Mag Size. A Heavy Gunner is good for solo. Damage boosts are good when starting out but not so necessary as the quality of the weapons increase. As the number of enemies encountered increases, Ammo Regen becomes a priority. -- MeMadeIt 20:41, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'm a soldier player, heres my advice. Tactician class mod sucks, pretty much. Rifleman, commando, and heavy gunner are the best solo mods. If you want to be general with weaponry, go for support gunner. Shock trooper is good for shock weapons of course, but only if you can find a good one, which is rare. Turrent loses it's use as you go further into the game, sadly. It is great for distracting enemies though. At this point, healing isn't very useful for your turrent, since nobody is gonna stick by it. Overload is neccessary, of course. Stat will come more in handy than your turrent for healing. Still, as a distraction, put points into deploy or refire. Actually neither of your builds look bad. Revive is fairly useless even in teams and aid station isn't necessary if you have stat. For the team build I suggest that you remove revive and aid station and get overload. Max refire and deploy and put the rest in supply drop for ammo regen. I would suggest the usage of a good marine mod for the cauterize boost and the ability to quickly heal your friends completely via rocket. If you plan to use a support gunner get metal storm with the 5 points instead. For the solo build I would drop aid station and refire. Max deploy and grit. Put 2 points in supply drop for ammo and 1 in cauterize. And use a heavy gunner, commando(with this lose assault get grenadier) , rifleman (with this lose scattershot get grenadier), or marine (lose assault and commando; max refire and grenadier). Most people overlook grenadier, but it is fairly nice for spamming transfusions (for survival) or betties (for damage and cauterize) and the extra damage doesn't hurt either. Freed23 20:43, April 27, 2010 (UTC)